1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hitch assemblies. The invention more particularly relates to gooseneck hitch assemblies having a hitch ball head assembly that can be stored in an inverted position to prevent the hitch ball head assembly from obstructing, for example, the cargo bed of the towing vehicle when the hitch is not in use.
2. Description of Related Art
Trailer hitch assemblies are commonly attached to towing vehicles for towing gooseneck trailers. Gooseneck trailers generally have a bent neck for coupling to a hitch in the bed of a towing vehicle. As such, the bed of the towing vehicle must include a hitch ball head assembly to receive the trailer coupler. Consequently, when the vehicle is not used for towing, the hitch ball head assembly continues to obstruct the bed surface.
Accordingly, attempts have been made in the art to provide a gooseneck hitch that is secure yet positionable such that the surface of the towing vehicle is not obstructed when the hitch is not in use. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,898 (granted May 21, 1991 to Works et al.) discloses a conventional hitch assembly containing a hitch ball head assembly positioned within a retention sleeve mounted below and through the cargo bed of a towing vehicle. The hitch ball head assembly is secured in place with a spring biased locking pin that is received within a hole in the hitch sleeve. The hitch ball head assembly may be positioned in a towing position or inverted into a stored position to allow for a flat surface when not towing. However, the locking assembly is actuated with a handle positioned outside the cargo area in the wheel well of the towing vehicle. Additionally, because the locking assembly needs to be actuated before and after removing the hitch ball head assembly, the operator must access the wheel well at least twice. Moreover, the security of the hitch may be compromised if the operator forgets to re-actuate the assembly. Therefore, operation of this conventional hitch assembly is time consuming, inconvenient, cumbersome, and complicated.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 7,168,727 (granted Jan. 30, 2007 to Dick) discloses a conventional gooseneck hitch assembly containing a frame supporting a housing which receives the hitch ball head assembly in either an upright towing position or an inverted storage position. The hitch ball head assembly is locked in place when a locking pin extends into a groove in the hitch ball head assembly. However, the user must manually activate the locking mechanism before and after placement from a location spaced apart from the hitch ball head assembly and usually located in the wheel well of the towing vehicle. This leads to time consuming, inconvenient, complicated, and cumbersome operation as the operator must climb up and down from the truck bed several times.
Also, U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,713 (granted Jul. 8, 1975 to Ivy) describes a locking plate system. A first lock plate is moved to align with the receiving channel in order to insert the hitch ball head assembly. Once the hitch ball head assembly is inserted, the lock plate slides so that a smaller opening secures the hitch ball head assembly in place. However, this system requires the user to remember to manually activate a remote latch to lock the plate in place before and after positioning the hitch ball head assembly.
Some patents disclose hitch assemblies that attempt to eliminate the cumbersome step of manually activating the locking mechanism from outside the towing vehicle by involving the use of levers, latches, or pins to hold the hitch ball head assembly within a receiving channel. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,099,015 (granted Aug. 8, 2000 to Marcy) describes a hitch system containing a sleeve secured to a mounting bracket with a vertical slot in the wall of the sleeve. The hitch ball head assembly has a locking pin that extends into the slot. Turning the hitch ball head assembly positions the locking pin within a second slot to lock and secure the hitch ball head assembly in place. To remove and unlock the hitch ball head assembly, the hitch ball head assembly is again rotated to navigate the locking pin through the two slots. However, the outward projecting pin configuration is easily susceptible to being damaged when manipulating the hitch ball head assembly, and the configuration of the slots lends itself to debris thereby making activation of the locking pin more difficult over time.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,860,671 (granted Jan. 19, 1999 to Mackeown) describes a related system where the hitch ball head assembly contains pins, and the sleeve contains slots to receive the pins. As the ball is inserted and turned into the sleeve, the pins lock within the sleeve slots. Again, however, the outward projecting pins may be easily susceptible to damage over time. Moreover, the assembly contains a handle attached to the hitch ball head assembly which may obstruct the surface of the towing vehicle.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,472,222 (granted Dec. 5, 1995 to Marcy) describes a variation of the pin channel system of U.S. Pat. No. 6,099,015. The hitch ball head assembly and socket are removably attached to a sleeve in a frame. A spring biased pin attached to the sleeve engages in channels within the exterior of the socket. The hitch ball head assembly can be removed or inverted by aligning the pin with an exit portion of the channel. However, it may be difficult to align the pin and exit portion of the channel for easy removal or inversion of the hitch ball head assembly. Further, the pin is not positioned to allow a user to visibly confirm that the hitch ball head assembly is securely locked in place, thereby reducing confidence in a secured hitch assembly.
Also, U.S. Pat. No. 6,695,338 (granted Feb. 24, 2004 to Roberts) discloses a gooseneck hitch assembly where the hitch ball head assembly has pins and the sleeve has slots to receive the pins. The hitch ball head assembly is rotated to lock the pins within the sleeve slots. However, to remove the hitch ball head assembly, the user must first twist the hitch ball head assembly until the pins align with vertical portions of the slot, and then the user must pull the hitch ball head assembly out. This requires precision alignment and may require the user to exert additional force if the pins do not correctly align. Moreover, the pins are again susceptible to damage due to their outward projecting configuration.
Also, U.S. Pat. No. 6,837,511 (granted Jan. 4, 2005 to Johnson) describes a cam-locking removable hitch. The hitch ball head assembly includes lugs or cams which fit into grooves or openings in the corresponding sleeve to lock the hitch ball head assembly in place. However, the hitch assembly also includes a handle to aid in removing the hitch ball head assembly. This handle may obstruct the towing vehicle and may more easily break under excessive use or force. Moreover, the hitch ball head assembly cannot be stored in an inverted position which requires the user to completely remove the hitch ball head assembly in order to obtain a cargo bed free of obstructions. However, this leaves a gaping hole in the cargo bed where the head assembly once sat.
While these gooseneck hitch assemblies have the advantage of providing a hitch when towing is required while allowing the removal or inversion of the hitch ball head assembly when not in use, the prior art presents numerous disadvantages that are addressed by the present invention. Accordingly, a need exists for a device that has the capability to secure a hitch ball head assembly in place in a towing or inverted position.